


it's such a fine and natural sight (everybody's dancin' in the moonlight)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, i keep trying to make things funny and a little angsty, it's because they're in love, romance and the moon, then ending up with this cheesy nonsense?? why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: Brandon kind of hates going out with the team.Whenever they go out for drinks, Brandon always has to watch Adam get hit on by strangers.(it sucks to be in love, until it doesn't)





	it's such a fine and natural sight (everybody's dancin' in the moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

> once again for a prompt!
> 
> from this list:  
> https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2
> 
> 88\. “I never meant to fall in love with you, I just did.”
> 
> this trope (??) has BEEN done but if it still gets me then i don't care baby
> 
> title from "dancing in the moonlight" by toploaders

Brandon kind of hates going out with the team.

Like, okay. The going out with the team is fun, celebrating wins never gets old, but. Whenever they go out for drinks, Brandon always has to watch Adam get hit on by strangers. And, unfortunately, he tends to keep himself sober. Painful as it is to watch Adam flirting with people who aren’t him, Brandon’s self-aware enough to know that if he were drunk, he’d do something stupid. So. He gets one beer, nurses it for the rest of the night, tries not to keep too close an eye on Adam.

At least, that’s what he usually does.

Not tonight.

“Come on, Rusty, do shots with us,” Rosy says. Brandon’s pretty sure that Rosy’s already had at least two beers, so he’s going to be hungover as hell tomorrow at this rate.

“Nah, not tonight,” Brandon says, tries to shift away. Rosy bats his eyelashes in what he probably thinks is persuasive, but he just looks like he has an eyelash stuck in his eyes.

“But you never do anything with us,” he whines. He nudges a shot glass closer. “You just sit here and stare at Adam and sigh all night--” Brandon kicks him in the shin.

“Keep your voice down,” he hisses. He looks around, but Adam is standing at the bar, laughing at something a guy is telling him. His chest aches. “Fine,” he says. Rosy beams, calls over Patrik and Nikolaj, who had been sitting at another table and keeping an eye on them.

Picking up the glass, Brandon shoots one more glance at Adam. The guy he’s with has a hand on his arm and he’s blushing, visible even in the dim light.

He downs the shot, grimaces at the burn. He runs his tongue over his teeth while Nikolaj takes his own shot.

After that, everything is a bit of a blur. Brandon has vague recollections of laughing at something Rosy says, of telling all of them very firmly to never fall in love with a teammate, and stumbling to the bathroom. He’s not blackout drunk, but he hasn’t been drinking like this in what feels like a very long time, so he’s a little out of it.

He opens the bathroom door, blinks at the bright lights, then his eyes focus and he sees Adam, pressed up against the wall, making out with the same guy he’d been with earlier. He’s making soft little noises into the guy’s mouth, his hands running through the guy’s dark hair.

Brandon stands there in silence, stricken, as the guy slides a hand under Adam’s shirt. Adam pulls back a little, starts to say something, but then he sees Brandon and his eyes go wide.

“I--” Brandon has no idea what to say. “Sorry, I just--” Brandon almost trips over his own feet trying to get out of the bathroom. He hears Adam call after him, but he doesn’t stop.

“We got more drinks!” Patrik says cheerfully, but Brandon just grabs his coat from his chair and shakes his head.

“Sorry guys,” he says, voice unsteady. “I gotta go, okay, maybe next time.” He doesn’t wait for them to say goodbye, just books it to the door.

Someone catches him by the arm. It’s only Scheifs, luckily. Brandon doesn’t know what he’d do if it were Adam.

“Hey, Lows was looking--” He pauses, looks closely at Brandon’s face. “You okay, man?” he asks. Sober Brandon would lie. Sober Brandon, actually, wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place, but it’s too late for that now.

“No,” Brandon says. He pulls his arm free, steps away from Scheifs, and out the door.

The cold air is a shock to Brandon’s system, making everything feel sharper and clearer. He presses his knuckles to his eyes, tries not to think about Adam and that guy, just a stranger. He’s never had to _see_ Adam hooking up before.

A gust of wind cuts through Brandon’s coat and he shivers. The street is almost empty, because the team had decided to go to a new place tonight, farther from the center of the city. _Of all the days_ , Brandon thinks, wrapping his arms around himself.

If he goes back inside, he’ll be warm, at least, but he doesn’t think he can look at Adam right now. He feels more sober, thanks to the shock and the cold, but he’s not, not really. He’d only end up doing something stupid.

“Brandon?” Brandon closes his eyes for a long moment.

“Go back inside, Adam,” he says, not turning around. Instead of going back inside, Brandon hears Adam step closer.

“Is it--is it because he’s a guy?” Adam’s voice is small and frightened, a tone that Brandon never wants to hear again, and it’s _worse_ because it’s _his fault._

“No,” Brandon says. “Never that, I _promise.”_

“Then why won’t you look at me?” Adam asks, and Brandon wishes, for a terrible, mean second, that Rosy had never been born.

“It wasn’t that it was a guy,” Brandon says, and yeah, he’s still drunk. “It’s that it wasn’t _me._ ” And _why_ did he say _that._ Adam says nothing. Brandon finally gives in and turns around.

Adam looks shocked. His face is pale, his eyes huge. His throat works. Brandon tries not to notice.

“You--” Adam stops, licks his lips. Brandon tries not to notice that, either. “Brandon, you--why?” Brandon stares, not expecting that.

“What,” Brandon says, flat. “It’s not like I _meant_ to fall in love with you, I just _did.”_ As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wishes he could take it back. Adam’s face is stricken. “I--I’m sorry, I can’t--” Brandon steps back, and Adam reaches out for him. Brandon slaps his hand away. “Just--leave me alone,” Brandon says. He can’t look at Adam, not right now. He spins on his heel, ignoring the wave of nausea that causes, and walks away as fast as he can.

Unfortunately, Brandon only brought his coat with him, no hat or gloves, and the night air is freezing. He refuses to go back, though. It’s not that far to his apartment; he’ll be fine.

 

Eventually he meets up with the river, not quite frozen, black surface glittering silver with the full moon’s shattered reflection. He makes it as far as a little park, crowded against the river. Really, it’s hardly big enough to be a park, just a small space that would be grassy, at least in summer, up against the riverbank, a few scattered trees and benches.

The snow crunches under his shoes as he goes to a bench, dusting off the snow so he can sit down. Brandon tilts his head back, looking up at the dim stars, the bright moon. Exhaling, he watches the fog from his breath obscure the sky before dropping his head back down. He watches the river for long enough that he starts to feel sleepy, his eyes taking too long to open again when he blinks.

When he hears footsteps behind him, he’s not sure how long he was dozed off for, and he feels groggy and slow. He hears someone say something, but it takes him a minute to realize it was his name.

“Mmm.” The person walks around in front of him, crouches down to look at his face and--it’s Adam. Of course it is. Brandon shakes his head, stares at his lap.

“Brandon,” Adam says, soft. He puts a hand on Brandon’s knee, so warm even through his jeans. “Please talk to me, I don’t--” Adam makes a weird sound, sort of strangled, and Brandon finally looks at him.

Adam’s got his face turned away, but Brandon can still see tears shining on his face. Feeling a bit like he’s in a trance, Brandon reaches out, traces his fingers along the side of Adam’s face, from the line of his jaw and up to his cheekbone. Adam freezes, breathing fast.

“Why did you follow me?” Brandon asks, keeping his voice low. He keeps his hand on Adam’s face, brushing his fingers back into his hair.

“You were sleeping on a park bench,” Adam tries, but.

“That’s not why you came after me,” Brandon says. He leans forward, takes Adam’s chin in his hand. “Just tell me.” Something seems to settle in Adam.

“I came after you,” he says, and his gray eyes look silver in the moonlight, “because I needed to tell you that I love you, and I didn’t want you to feel alone.” Something warm swells in Brandon’s chest, the chill of the air disappearing.

He runs a thumb over Adam’s lower lip, just looking at him. Adam came after him, Adam _loves him,_ and Brandon just needs a minute to, like. Process.

Adam doesn’t give him a minute.

Adam waits about ten seconds, his blush visible even by the light of the moon, then he curls a hand around the back of Brandon’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss, slow enough that Brandon could stop him if he wanted.

He doesn’t.

Brandon kisses him back, his hands cradling Adam’s head, stroking through his hair.

Maybe another time, in another place, their first kiss would have been something fast and desperate, something with intent. But here, in this tiny park in the middle of the night, the snow glowing under the moon, Brandon just lets himself get lost in the kiss, the feeling of Adam’s hair under his fingers, Adam’s hand on the back of his neck, the other on his knee, the warmth of Adam’s mouth.

They draw apart slowly, Brandon pressing his forehead against Adam’s. Adam takes a moment to breathe before opening his eyes. He smiles up at Brandon, helpless, and Brandon smiles back. He cups Adam’s face, strokes a thumb over his cheekbone. Adam turns to press a kiss to his palm, making something in Brandon soften. Finally, Brandon has to sit up straight, back starting to stiffen up from leaning down for so long. Adam gets up, stretches out his legs, and sits on the bench, pressed up along Brandon’s side. Brandon leans into him with a sigh, tipping his head against Adam’s shoulder. They sit there in silence, watching the river.

“What about that guy?” Brandon whispers. Adam tenses, but Brandon just curls closer against him, wishing it wasn’t too cold to hold his hand.

“He was just--convenient, I guess,” Adam says. “I don’t go farther than kissing the guys who try to pick me up, usually.” He laughs, a little embarrassed. “Haven’t you noticed my type?”

Brandon thinks about it for a second. Usually, he tries to ignore the guys Adam flirts with, but now that he’s thinking about it--dark hair, brown eyes, strong jaws--wait.

“Fucker,” Brandon says, fond. Ignoring the cold, he takes Adam’s hand, lifts it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. “I never noticed.” Adam squeezes his hand, wraps an arm around his shoulders to keep him close. Brandon closes his eyes and feels Adam press a kiss to the top of his head.

“I never wanted you to,” Adam admits. “I was scared you’d find out, but. I couldn’t help it.” Brandon smiles, but he feels a little sad. They could’ve _had this,_ but they were both too afraid. He sighs. Adam’s arm tightens around him for a heartbeat, then he lets go and stands up. He extends a hand. “Come home with me?” he asks, his hope written on his face and colouring his voice. “Please?” he adds.

Brandon takes his hand.

“Whenever you want,” he promises, and Adam’s smile is brighter than the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> on a scale of 1 to 10 how cheesy was this
> 
> the reason i keep writing them is because i'm a warrior for rare pairs so i grind until they're not rare anymore
> 
> finally know how to embed my tumblr. god. come hang out.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)


End file.
